This invention relates to an improved combustible bag for igniting material contained therein.
A variety of combustible bags have been known in the art for quite some time. The primary example and major utilization is with combustible bags of charcoal. These bags are utilized all over the world for outdoor barbecues, at picnics, and the like. However, several concerns have developed regarding the use of these bags.
To begin with, the charcoal in these bags is made combustible by means of the utilization of some chemical, such as lighter fluid. While the purpose of the lighter fluid is to insure that the bag and the charcoal light, the lighter fluid also poses a potential fire hazard, in that, during the time the charcoal is stored it could have a tendency to spontaneously combust. Additionally, to a greater or lessor extent, the lighter fluid itself imparts a petroleum taste to the foods being grilled and, also, the charcoal and bags known in the prior art leave a large amount of ash, which is not environmentally friendly.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a combustible bag which does not use lighter fluid and, therefore, is not likely to be prone to spontaneous combustion; which is capable of safely containing the material to be ignited without allowing it to poke through the bag; which is environmentally friendly and leaves only a small amount of ash that can be used in flower beds and the like; and a combustible bag which can be conveniently used without leaving an unpleasant flavor in the foods being grilled. It, therefore, is an object of the present invention to provide an improved combustible bag, which is capable of conveniently igniting materials enclosed therein without the necessity of utilizing petroleum products, i.e. lighter fluid; which is environmentally friendly and which does not impart an artificial petroleum flavor to the grilled products.